Paparazzi
by crossalf
Summary: "Aku muak menjadi sorotan publik, Draco," katanya pelan,  namun terdengar oleh semuanya yang memandang mereka. "Aku ingin hidup dimana orang lain tidak bisa mencampuri kehidupanku."


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Rate : T

Time : After the Battle

Warn : Over OOC

**Paparazzi**

_Three Broomstick_ masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Selalu ramai oleh kedatangan para penyihir yang ingin menghangatkan tubuh mereka bersama _butterbeer_ di tengah salju deras yang mengguyur desa Hogsmeade akhir pekan ini. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi kayu tua penuh sesak dan hampir tak ada satu pun yang kosong. Beberapa dari mereka terpaksa berdiri di depan pintu masuk, menunggu giliran duduk di tempat duduk yang ditinggalkan oleh pengunjung sebelumnya.

Tidak terkecuali bagi dua murid dari dua asrama berbeda yang baru saja memasuki rumah minum Madam Rosmerta dengan baju yang hampir seluruhnya tertimbun salju. Mengibaskan lengan jubah mereka beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berjalan mondar-mandir mengitari ruangan demi bangku yang kosong. Beberapa pasang mata terus mengikuti mereka. Cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang mengingat tangan mereka dari tadi terus berpautan dan enggan melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"Lihat! Harry Potter. Bersama siapa dia?"

"Katakan kalau aku salah lihat. Bukannya itu Draco Malfoy?"

"Mana ada Malfoy yang bertotol-totol seperti kulit jerapah?"

"Aku juga mau seperti mereka. Serasi sekali."

"Jenggot Merlin!"

"Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan?"

Bagaikan angin lalu, dua pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan komentar-komentar dari orang-orang yang masih mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dari ujung ke ujung. Salah satu dari dua pemuda itu menutupkan kerudung jaket di atas kepalanya, menyembunyikan tampang dan rona asing yang menghiasi pipinya, meskipun itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena dia tetap saja akan ketahuan. Sementara yang satunya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, melotot beberapa kali pada orang-orang yang dilewati agar tutup mulut.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut pirang licin menarik tangan pemuda satunya agar mempercepat langkah mereka setelah mendapati sebuah bangku kosong dengan dua kursi di pojok ruangan. Sempat mendelik pada sepasang kekasih yang tadinya telah lebih dulu menemukan bangku yang telah diklaim sebagai tempatnya. Alhasil, sepasang kekasih itu cepat-cepat menyingkir sebelum menerima dampak buruk yang menjanjikan karena menentang si pemuda berambut pirang, dan disambut dengusan pasrah dari pemuda berkerudung jaket.

Selama beberapa menit pertama, mereka terdiam, hanya saling mengamati mata masing-masing tanpa ada yang berhasil menemukan sebaris kalimat yang dapat digunakan dalam mengawali pembicaraan. Tangan terpaut di atas meja, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain setelah suhu dingin yang menerpa di luar sana. Decakan heran dan kagum masih terdengar, diikuti dengan pandangan beberapa mata yang terkesan mengintimidasi. Namun berusaha diacuhkan oleh keduanya, mengibaratkan di samping mereka terdapat tembok yang menyembunyikan keduanya dari orang-orang di sekeliling.

"Yakin kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" Harry Potter akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan yang dari tadi tidak mau lepas, membuka kerudung jaketnya dan membenahi beberapa helai poni yang menutupi alis dan kelopak mata.

Pemuda di depannya, Draco Malfoy, menghela napas, "Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku tidak apa-apa," menoleh pada Madam Rosmerta yang menghampiri mereka dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang besar, "dua gelas _butterbeer_," katanya cepat, sebelum perempuan tua itu bertanya macam-macam tentang mereka.

Pandangan Harry mengikuti kepergian Madam pemilik kedai ini, lalu kembali pada meja kayu yang sekilas sangat menarik perhatiannya. "_Thanks_."

Draco bisa menemukan semburat kemerahan di pipi Harry. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Untuk apa?" dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa mengintip ekspresi lawan bicaranya, "Harry?"

Harry mendongak, memandang ke luar jendela dan tidak bisa melihat jalan dan pertokoan di luar sana karena jendela yang sangat beruap, "Kau bersedia menemaniku ke Hogsmeade walaupun bekas-bekas bisul di kulitmu masih belum hilang."

"Itu bukan masalah. Daripada aku harus melihatmu sendirian sementara dua sahabatmu sibuk bermesraan," hal yang belum pernah dilakukan Draco di depan seorang Harry Potter selama enam tahun belakangan, tersenyum.

Jantung Harry seakan siap melompat ke tenggorokannya karena dua hal, pertama adalah karena melihat senyuman Draco yang baru dia tahu, ternyata sangat mempesona. Dan kedua adalah karena perhatian yang Draco berikan kepadanya secara terang-terangan. Lidahnya kaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "B-bagaimana kalau mereka mengataimu nanti?"

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, Madam Rosmerta telah kembali dengan dua gelas _butterbeer_ di atas nampan dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya. Betapa semua wanita di dunia ini selalu menganggapnya sosok yang sempurna, tampan, gagah, mempesona, dan menjadi nilai plus tersendiri, dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Dia sempat menyeringai pada Madam Rosmerta, dan berdehem pelan ketika menyadari Harry menatapnya tajam, "Perkara mudah. Aku tinggal memotong angka asrama mereka."

Harry memutar-mutar gelasnya bosan, tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya, "Tidak berubah sama sekali. Kau licik."

"Slytherin," Draco meneguk minumannya sampai separo gelas. Bercak-bercak busa pada bagian permukaan atas _butterbeer_ tertinggal di sekitar mulutnya. Dia menarik selembar tisu di tengah meja, lalu diusapkan pada mulutnya. "Lagipula aku sakit juga gara-gara kau. Kalau tidak membantumu membersihkan Stinksap di wajahmu, kulitku tidak akan begini," dia menatap ngeri pada kulit pucatnya yang tidak mulus lagi.

Harry lebih memilih menghitung lubang tali di sepatunya, wajahnya memanas mengingat kejadian bulan lalu di bilik kamar mandi Hogwarts Express. Tapi dia tidak terima jika Draco menyalahkannya atas penyakit yang baru saja disembuhkan oleh Madam Pomfrey itu. "Kenapa jadi salahku? Kau yang menyerangku duluan," elaknya.

Draco menyingkirkan gelasnya, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan memandang Harry terhibur. Gumaman keheranan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka telah lenyap, diganti dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," Harry menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Draco yang tidak bisa dia artikan dan cukup membuat pipinya kembali merona. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Madam Rosmerta sedang sibuk membawa nampan penuh berisi gelas-gelas kosong. Di ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk, beberapa anak Ravenclaw kelas empat sedang asyik membicarakan Quidditch sampai kehebohan mereka mengusik pengunjung lain yang sedang bercengkrama. Dan yang paling menggangunya dari tadi adalah, tiga bangku tepat di dekat bangkunya dan Draco, sepasang kekasih dari masing-masing bangku sedang berciuman. Kecupan-kecupannya sampai menusuk telinga Harry dan wajahnya benar-benar mendidih.

Refleks, dia mengangkat gelas yang tadi hanya diputar-putar olehnya, lalu meminumnya sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Sekedar mengalihkan perhatian agar dia tidak melihat adegan-adegan mesra yang membuatnya risih.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. Dia menarik selembar tisu lagi, lalu diusapkannya pada mulut Harry yang penuh dengan busa, tidak mempedulikan Harry yang membeku seperti patung es, juga para pengunjung lain yang menontonnya dengan desahan "Oooh" bersamaan seperti regu koor.

Harry bisa merasakan kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Buru-buru dia menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari jangkauannya dan menarik tisu dari genggaman pemuda itu. Dia bisa membersihan mulutnya sendiri tanpa harus dibantu Draco yang terus menerus memperhatikannya.

Harry menghela napas panjang, memperhatikan sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak lagi menjadi bahan tontonan. Setelah berhasil memastikan orang-orang tidak lagi mengamatinya, dia kembali menghela napas, menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, bolehkah? Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini."

Draco menyeret kursinya ke depan sampai menyentuh kaki meja dan terdengar bunyi _duk_ keras, "Tak perlu minta ijin. Kau mau menanyakan apa?" dia menopangkan dagu di tangan kanannya.

"Aku..." helaan napas panjang. "Sudah sebulan ini, sejak..." Harry memainkan jarinya di samping gelasnya yang telah kosong. "sejak perjalanan menuju Hogwarts..." dia menunduk, memandangi lantai batu yang sekilas tampak berkilauan seperti ada emas bertaburan di sana. "kau... dan aku... waktu itu..." dia kembali memainkan jari-jari putihnya.

Draco yang tidak sabaran meraih jemari Harry dan menggenggamnya lembut, menariknya ke tengah meja bundar kecil yang memisahkan jarak mereka, "Harry..." katanya menenangkan Harry yang tampak gugup sekali.

Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke atap-atap ruangan, lalu beralih ke pemuda berdagu runcing di depannya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Draco... sejak kejadian saat itu, kau tahu sendiri maksudku. Kau masuk Hospital Wings, dan entah kenapa aku selalu ada di sana untuk mengunjungimu. Bahkan menemanimu sampai aku harus menginap di sana agar kau tidak sendirian. Tak jarang juga kau menciumku di tengah-tengah candaanmu, memelukku saat aku sedang sebal dengan tugas-tugas pelajaran, dan kau selalu mendengarkan segala keluhanku. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini. Aku menyukaimu sejak saat itu. Atau mungkin, aku sudah menyukaimu sebelum kejadian itu, dan baru kusadari sekarang," katanya dalam satu tarikan napas, lalu menunduk, "sebe-sebenarnya... kita ini apa? Maksudku, aku ingin tahu, aku ini kau anggap sebagai apa?"

Keheningan yang serasa berabad-abad menyeruak masuk di antara mereka. Harry memainkan saku jaketnya, merasa bodoh telah berkata demikian. Beberapa dugaan terburuk melayang-layang dalam pikirannya. Takut jika Draco hanya menganggap apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah gurauan belaka. Dia memerosotkan punggungnya sampai hidungnya sejajar dengan lututnya. Terlalu takut untuk memandang mata Draco yang terus menatapnya tajam, dan bibirnya tidak membuka sedikit pun. Rasanya Harry ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat dan berniat mengakhiri hidup dengan memecahkan gelas di hadapannya lalu menusukkan bagian pecahan yang lancip tepat di jantungnya.

Lamunan Harry terhenti, dikejutkan oleh ledakan tawa dari sosok di depannya sampai titik air mata meleleh di sana. Harry, entah kenapa menjadi marah sekali, wajahnya memanas, dan ingin sekali dia pergi dari situ. Ternyata dugaannya benar, sesuatu buruk yang tidak diharapkannya telah terjadi. Draco hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa, tidak lebih, dan kemungkinan terburuk, dia hanya dipermainkan oleh Draco. Hatinya sakit melihat Draco yang terus tertawa. Dia bangkit berdiri sampai kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal ke belakang, dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, dia segera pergi dari situ.

Ujung jari kakinya belum sampai menyentuh lantai saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, mengingatkannya pada kejadian bulan lalu. Dia meronta sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tapi tangan itu tidak mau melepaskannya, malah menarik lengannya dan menjatuhkannya dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Hening sepenuhnya dalam rumah minum itu. Semua mata tertuju pada Draco dan Harry, terlihat lupa melanjutkan aktivitas mereka agar bisa melihat tontonan langka itu.

Bahu Draco bergetar, tawa masih berlanjut, tapi lebih pelan dari yang tadi. Harry terus meronta dalam pelukannya, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Draco yang terus mendekapnya sampai pemuda itu berhenti meronta. Sementara yang lainnya terbengong. Salah satu dari mereka menumpahkan isi gelas yang terlanjur berada di mulut namun tidak segera diminum, dan beberapa pasang kekasih yang tadi sibuk berciuman telah melepaskan diri untuk melihat.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang marah," kata Draco pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh beberapa orang yang mejanya dekat dengan meja mereka berdua. Dia mengangkat dagu Harry agar memandangnya.

Harry tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Dia tak peduli dengan semua gombalan yang diucapkan oleh sosok rambut pirang itu. Hatinya masih sakit dengan reaksi Draco barusan, terkesan melecehkan. Dia menoleh, lebih tertarik untuk memandang jendela yang semakin menguap.

"Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Bahkan sejak kita berada di tahun keempat," Draco menerawang jauh, tangannya membelai puncak rambut Harry tanpa sadar, "tepatnya saat _Yule Ball_. Waktu itu, kau berbeda dari biasanya. Kau seperti bukan Harry Potter yang kukenal," seringaian meremehkan muncul, "bukan Harry Potter yang bertampang menyebalkan lagi. Rambutmu... bibirmu... matamu... membuatku tak bisa tidur beberapa malam berikutnya setelah itu. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karenamu. Aku menyukaimu, Harry. Aku menyukai segala yang ada pada dirimu," dia menunduk, memandang pemuda di dekapannya yang masih menolak untuk memandangnya.

Tarikan napas terdengar dari separo yang ada di rumah minum, berharap momen penembakan yang mereka saksikan berakhir dengan cinta Harry yang menerima cinta dari Draco Malfoy.

Perut Harry berguncang tak nyaman, antara senang sekaligus sakit karena tatapan semua orang yang menembus organ-organ dalamnya. Dia tak sanggup menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Mungkin dia perlu keluar kedai dan menimbun kepalanya dalam-dalam pada tumpukan salju di luar sana. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Draco, tubuhnya tak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri, malah makin manyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan itu, "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Kedua alis Draco terangkat, "Tentu saja tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku," katanya, dan dilanjutkan dengan tangannya yang menarik dagu Harry semakin mendekat, lalu bibirnya yang mulai menenggelamkan bibir Harry dalam satu ciuman yang lumayan panjang. Kecupannya menggema di dinding-dinding rumah minum yang hening, seolah tak ada seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua di sini.

Semua pengunjung di ruangan itu ternganga, antara sadar dan tidak. Harry tidak peduli selama Draco masih terus memberinya kecupan yang lebih lembut daripada ciuman yang pernah diberikan Draco sebelumnya. Lengannya terkalung erat di leher Draco sampai kedua tumitnya terangkat...

SPLASH!

Cahaya menyilaukan yang sangat Harry kenal sebagai efek dari jepretan kamera itu memaksa Draco dan Harry untuk saling melepaskan diri dan mencari siapa orang yang telah dengan sembrono mengambil gambar mereka berdua tanpa ijin. Perasaan Harry tak enak berkaitan dengan hal ini.

Dan benar saja. Sosok perempuan berambut keriting dengan kacamata bertengger di ujung hidungnya dan pena bulu beserta perkamen yang melayang di sampingnya, Rita Skeeter, sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada mereka. "DAPAT! Dua remaja yang sedang dimabuk asmara akan menggemparkan seluruh London. Manis sekali," katanya riang.

"Skeeter!" seru Draco berang. Dengan cepat dia melangkah maju. Hal pertama yang sangat ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah mencekik leher wanita tua biang gosip itu sampai mati.

Namun belum sempat dia menggapainya, wanita itu telah menghilang dengan ber-Disapparate. Sebuah refleks yang patut dipuji.

"Sial!" erang Draco frustasi. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia merogoh saku jubahnya lalu melemparkan sekeping _Galleon_ ke meja, dan segera menarik tangan Harry, membawanya keluar dari orang-orang yang tengah terhibur memandang kejadian barusan, sebagian tampak kecewa melihat momen itu berakhir.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan setengah berlari menembus hujan salju yang lebat. Kaki mereka terasa berat menyapu permukaan salju yang mereka lalui, namun tidak mereka hiraukan. Beberapa orang memandang heran pada mereka di balik pertokoan. Genggaman di pergelangan tangan Harry semakin erat sampai membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kita mau kemana?" teriak Harry mengalahkan derasnya guyuran salju. Dia menarik tangan kekasih barunya agar berhenti. Udara semakin dingin, dia merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, dan kembali menarik kerudung jaket itu di atas kepalanya.

"Kembali ke Hogwarts," jawab Draco dingin. Kemarahannya pada Rita Skeeter masih belum reda. Dan sepertinya akan berimbas pada Harry. Salah satu sifat buruk Draco Malfoy. "Ayo," dia menggandeng tangan Harry lagi, memaksanya terus berjalan, tidak mempedulikan udara yang semakin dingin. Setidaknya mereka menunggu dulu sampai hujan salju mereda. Namun tampaknya tak ada kata istirahat dalam kamus hidup Draco.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai tepi desa Hogsmeade. Harry terengah-engah kedinginan dan berusaha merapatkan jaket tebalnya berkali-kali meski tak ada perubahan, malah semakin dingin. Cengkraman tangan Draco pada pergelangan tangannya kuat sekali sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Harry bisa menjamin setengah jam lagi pasti tangannya akan putus.

"Tak bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" teriaknya pada Draco, membujuknya untuk berhenti, siapa tahu ada sebuah tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk tempat berteduh dan menghangatkan badan. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia menarik pelan lengan Draco dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Sebentar lagi sampai!" bentak Draco seperti orang kesetanan, memojokkan Harry di dinding jembatan kecil yang mereka lewati.

Harry menunduk, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Draco. Padahal dua puluh menit yang lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja. Dia merasakan nyeri pada sekujur tubuhnya, terutama pada tangannya yang sebentar lagi pasti membengkak. Harry yang terlanjur sakit hati karena dibentak, menolak untuk mengikuti Draco yang menyeretnya lagi untuk meneruskan perjalanan yang tinggal sedikit lagi itu.

"Aku kedinginan!" bentaknya saat Draco terus memaksanya. "Kalau mau duluan saja! Jangan menyeretku begini. Tanganku sakit!" dia memijit pelan tangannya yang memerah.

Draco mendelik pada Harry. Entah kerasukan setan apa Malfoy satu itu. Dia marah dibentak-bentak Harry begitu. Padahal dia juga ingin mereka lebih cepat sampai Hogwarts agar tidak beku di jalan. Dia memutuskan berjalan terus meninggalkan Harry dengan hati mendongkol.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ada sesuatu dalam hati kecilnya yang menyuruhnya segera kembali. Semarah apapun, dia tak mungkin tega meninggalkan Harry sendirian di tempat itu, apalagi di tengah guyuran salju. Dia berbalik dan berlari agak tergesa menuju tempat Harry semula berada.

"Apa?" tanya Harry ketus, melihat Draco yang kembali menghampirinya dengan napas pendek. Dia merapatkan jaketnya, mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Draco memperhatikan, dari atas ke bawah. Dan barulah dia lega sekali akhirnya mengerti apa yang membuat Harry membentaknya, tangannya kesakitan dan tubuhnya kedinginan. Dia ingin tertawa, yang disadarinya sedetik kemudian bahwa tertawa malah akan membuat perdebatan makin panjang.

"Pakai ini!" perintahnya setelah berhasil membuka seluruh mantel bepergiannya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Harry. Namun sosok di depannya hanya diam memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal dan penuh dengki, masih tidak terima dengan apa yang diperbuatnya barusan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau kedinginan," katanya membela diri.

"Bukankah dari tadi aku sudah teriak-teriak kedinginan?" seru Harry, tak mau topik ini berakhir dengan permintaan maaf yang begitu mudah. Dan posisi berbalik, Harry yang memegang kendali. "Lihat! Tanganku sampai lecet. Gara-gara kau!" imbuhnya, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Draco melunak, kasihan melihat Harry yang kesakitan akibat emosinya yang naik-turun dalam waktu singkat setelah melihat Skeeter yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan hidungnya. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Sekarang cepat pakai ini," dia menyerahkan mantelnya.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Harry dingin, kesenangan dengan keadaan sekarang dan tidak mau mencairkan suasana begitu saja. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi memohon yang ditunjukkan Draco.

Dengan hawa yang semakin dingin dan Harry yang masih ngambek, terpaksa Draco memakaikan mantelnya sendiri pada Harry dan mengancingkannya rapat-rapat, tidak mempedulikan pelototan tajam dari kekasihnya. Udara dingin menembus sumsum tulangnya. Rasanya kalau mereka berlama-lama di sini, bisa jadi Draco yang ditemukan tewas konyol karena membeku keesokan harinya.

"Kau mau berjalan sendiri apa perlu kugendong?" tanya Draco kesal melihat Harry yang terus diam, tidak beraksi apa-apa meski dia sudah merelakan mantelnya untuk dipakai pemuda berambut tak karuan itu.

Draco sempat melihat semburat kemerahan itu lagi, di tengah kedinginan yang menyelimutinya, sebelum akhirnya Harry menurut, dan kembali berjalan menyusuri setapak jalan yang terlah tertutup salju yang tingginya mencapai lutut mereka.

Harry merasakan tenggorokannya tersumpal, tak bisa bernapas karena perasaan bahagia. Dia senang kalau Draco perhatian padanya, apalagi rela meminjamkan mantelnya, meski dia khawatir juga dengan Draco yang sekarang menggigil kedinginan di sampingnya. Dia mempercepat jalannya, dengan tangan berada dalam genggaman sang Malfoy, namun terasa lembut, tidak sekasar tadi.

Mereka telah melewati pilar batu tinggi yang di atasnya berdiri patung babi hutan liar bersayap yang mengapit gerbang halaman sekolah, Harry mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera sampai di kastil. "Cepat! Kau bisa mati kedinginan," nada bicaranya berubah, tak lagi ketus. Draco bersyukur karenanya.

Hari telah gelap ketika mereka sampai di undakan batu menuju Aula Depan yang dipenuhi obor berderet sepanjang dinding. Dia buru-buru melepaskan mantel bepergian Draco yang basah terkena salju dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai, lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Draco, tidak peduli dengan gaung langkah anak-anak yang menyeberangi lantai batu menuju pintu ganda sebelah kanan yang di baliknya terdapat Aula Besar, dia ingin menghangatkan tubuh Draco, yang sepertinya sudah hampir membeku, dengan darahnya yang panas.

Draco tak sanggup mengucapkan kata apa pun. Bibir, hidung, mata, dan bagian wajah lainnya kaku. Giginya bergemeretak kedinginan. Dia hanya bisa menyurukkan kepalanya pada bahu Harry, berharap kehangatan yang lebih di sana.

Mereka terus berpelukan, melewatkan anak-anak yang baru pulang dari Hogsmeade dan sedang memandang mereka dengan dahi mengernyit. Harry mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco, membenamkan wajahnya di dada atletis pemuda itu. Bunyi derap langkah yang semakin keras dan bersamaan baru menyadarkan mereka bahwa sekarang saatnya makan malam di Aula Besar. Dengan terpaksa, Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Warna kulitnya telah kembali pucat normal, tidak lagi membiru.

"Sebaiknya kita makan. Kau pasti lapar," saran Harry, menunduk sebentar untuk mengambil mantel Draco yang tergeletak di lantai. Terkejut saat tubuh cekingnya kembali berada dalam pelukan Draco Malfoy yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya dengan erat. Harry mendorong dadanya agar menjauh, tak mau menarik perhatian anak-anak yang berbondong-bondong menuju Aula Besar.

"Sebentar lagi, Harry. Aku masih kedinginan," kata Draco pada lekukan antara leher dan bahu Harry.

Harry memutar bola mata, dia tahu kalau Draco hanya cari-cari alasan. Padahal kenyataannya Draco telah membaik. Apa boleh buat, dia sedang malas untuk menentang kemauan pemuda itu.

-o0o-

**DUA PEMUDA YANG SEDANG DIMABUK ASMARA: HARRY POTTER DAN DRACO MALFOY**

**SALING MENCINTAI, ATAU KEMBALI MENGINCAR KETENARAN?**

_Harry James Potter, begitu nama lengkapnya, membuat gebrakan baru lagi. Kali ini topik yang diambil adalah persoalan cinta remaja. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini rupanya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Lucius Malfoy, pemuda tampan idaman semua wanita, yang sayang sekali, usianya lebih muda satu tahun dengan Potter, 17 tahun._

_Pada turnamen Triwizard tiga tahun lalu, Potter sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis keturunan Muggle bernama Hermione Granger, yang kabarnya adalah murid terpintar di angkatannya. Namun baru-baru ini hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan karena kenyataan bahwa Potter hanya memanfaatkan gadis itu agar dia ikut tenar di kelasnya baru disadari oleh sang gadis. Malang sekali._

_Tidak berakhir di situ, sang Pahlawan tak mungkin bersedia melewatkan hidup tanpa sorotan dari berbagai media yang kerap kali menyebut-nyebut namanya. Potter mencari siasat lain untuk tetap bertahan di deretan paling depan yang menjadi pembicaraan publik. Dan siapa sangka kalau mangsanya kali ini adalah Draco Malfoy? Cukup cerdas memang. Mengingat Malfoy adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan dan sangat berpengaruh di Kementrian Sihir. Selain itu, Malfoy memiliki ketampanan luar biasa yang membuat wanita manapun pasti akan terpikat padanya._

_Terkupasnya jalinan cinta mereka diperkuat dengan adanya bukti visual bahwa kemarin, Sabtu, 13 Oktober 1997 pada kunjungan pertama murid-murid Hogwarts ke Hogsmeade, tepatnya di rumah minum Three Broomstick, kedua pemuda itu kepergok sedang berpelukan dan berciuman mesra di tengah hiruk pikuknya para pengunjung Three Broomstick. Saking asyiknya berciuman, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa semua mata menonton adegan yang mereka lakukan. Sungguh tidak lazim untuk menjadi bahan tontonan publik._

_Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah jalinan cinta yang mereka rajut merupakan murni dari dalam hati masing-masing, ataukah hanya taktik Potter untuk kembali mengincar ketenaran setelah sekian lama tidak muncul di halaman pertama Daily Prophet? Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini belum dapat diketahui secara pasti. Karena kemarin, saat redaksi mewawancari kedua belah pihak, Potter dan Malfoy masih belum mau membuka mulut dan memilih untuk kabur._

_Untuk saat ini, biarkan menjadi rahasia Harry Potter. Dan sekedar mengingatkan, sebaiknya seseorang yang dekat dengannya harus lebih berhati-hati agar tidak mudah dijadikan mangsa selanjutnya, tentu jika pilihan kedua adalah faktanya._

Draco Malfoy memandang fotonya bersama Harry yang terpampang besar di halaman pertama _Daily Prophet_, dimana dia sedang mencium Harry dan Harry sedang mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya, kemudian terkejut karena menyadari seseorang di balik kamera.

"Perempuan tua..." Draco merobek _Daily Prophet_ digenggamannya menjadi dua, "sialan..." dia merobeknya menjadi empat, "bemulut besar..." dia merobeknya menjadi delapan, "busuklah kau di neraka!" dilemparkannya robekan-robekan itu di meja tempatnya makan. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, dia berhasil membuat robekan-robekan koran itu menjadi abu, lalu menghilang.

Pandangannya mengintimidasi ke seluruh penjuru Aula, semuanya tengah menatapnya, dan dibalas dengan tatapan mengancam penuh siksaan darinya. Dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya sebisa mungkin. Mencoba tidak memotong angka asrama beberapa anak di dekatnya yang dia pergoki sedang berbisik-bisik dengan tetangganya. Dia menoleh ke meja panjang Gryffindor, mencari sosok berambut hitam tak karuan dan berkacamata bundar. Itu dia, sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua lengannya di meja makan, tampak pasrah pada hidup seolah pemuda itu telah divonis bersalah dengan hukuman mati, sementara kedua sahabatnya berusah menghibur.

Suasana gaduh dari peralatan makan menjadi sunyi ketika Draco berdiri mendekati meja Gryffindor, seluruh kepala di masing-masing meja, termasuk meja guru menoleh, mengikuti kemana gerak-geriknya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan agar tidak melancarkan _Avada Kedavra_ pada semua yang berani memandangnya, meski hanya dari balik koran sekali pun.

"Harry," panggilnya pada sosok di depannya yang tak berdaya.

Harry mendongak lesu, sudah menduga jika yang akan mendatanginya adalah kekasihnya, dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya dengan enggan. "Sepertinya aku membutuhkan _firewhiskey_," gumamnya dengan pandangan yang tak terfokus. Dia menggaruk rambut kepalanya yang lebih berantakan dari yang pernah Draco lihat.

Draco tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Dia ingin marah pada Harry, namun dia tahu, Harry tidak salah apa-apa. Lalu dia harus melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada siapa? Bagaimana kalau seandainya orang tua mereka tahu? Bagaimana kalau mereka melarang hubungannya dengan Harry yang baru berumur sehari? Apa yang harus dia perbuat? Rasanya dia ingin mengakhiri masa hidupnya saat itu juga.

Dia ingin sekali membawa Harry keluar dari Aula Besar, yang berubah drastis bagaikan neraka baginya, kemudian lari menuju perbukitan, dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Entah ekspresi apa yang sekarang muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Ron dan Hermione, yang sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka karena sudah mendapat cerita dari Harry, menatapnya iba dan penuh belas kasihan.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Hermione menarik lengan Draco agar mendekat padanya, lalu berbisik sesuatu pada telinganya, membuat penasaran semua penghuni Aula yang sedang mengamati mereka. Setelah itu, Draco mengangguk pelan, tampak tak yakin dengan apa yang Hermione bicarakan padanya.

"Lakukan saja!" seru Hermione sambil berbisik.

Draco hanya memandangnya pasrah, lalu beralih memandang sosok di depannya. Detik berikutnya, dia mendekatkan diri pada Harry. Terdengar tarikan napas panjang dari seluruh penjuru yang berusaha memprediksi kemungkinan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Tarikan napas itu semakin memanjang ketika dia meraih pinggang Harry, membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. Telapak tangannya perlahan menyusuri punggung kekasihnya, dan berakhir tepat di bagian tengkuk, lalu menekannya pelan, membawanya agar terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Belum pernah Draco segugup ini seumur hidupnya. Padahal jika dilihat dari riwayat hidupnya, hampir tak terhitung kapan saja dia mencium Harry Potter. Keringat dingin meluncur pelan di pelipisnya. Seluruhnya hening, seakan dia sedang berada di atas pelaminan dengan Harry sebagai pasangannya yang menanti untuk dicium di bibir, sementara para undangan mengheningkan cipta dengan khidmat untuk menyaksikan momen itu. Seandainya bayangannya menjadi kenyataan...

_Untuk saat ini, bayangkan saja seperti itu, Draco!_ perintah otaknya memaksa bulir-bulir keringat terus mengucur di pelipisnya. Menghela napas pelan, akhirnya dia berhasil meraih bibir merah Harry dalam satu pagutan yang dalam. Sebelah lengannya semakin dia eratkan pada pinggang Harry, dan lengan yang lain terus menekan leher pemuda itu agar tidak menjauh.

Detik selanjutnya, Draco tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena Harry yang kini telah mengalungkan lengannya sendiri pada leher Draco, membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh antusias sampai telapak kakinya terangkat beberapa mili ke atas tanah, ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia memang mencintai Draco dengan tulus dan berita Rita Skeeter hanyalah omong kosong.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama sekali, dan baru berakhir ketika Harry mendorong bahunya pelan, napasnya memburu karena kehilangan pasokan udara. Namun tak menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya yang dia tujukan pada Draco.

"Aku muak menjadi sorotan publik, Draco," katanya pelan, namun terdengar oleh semuanya yang memandang mereka. "Aku ingin hidup dimana orang lain tidak bisa mencampuri kehidupanku," dia sudah berjanji pada Sirius untuk tidak menangis, dan mati-matian berusaha agar kaca di bola matanya tidak pecah, "aku... aku hanya ingin bersamamu," katanya.

Draco mengusap bening kristal yang akhirnya tidak berhasil dipertahankan Harry agar tidak lolos dari pelupuk matanya. "Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain mengganggumu, selama kau bersamaku, Harry," Draco tersenyum manis, sebelum akhirnya merengkuh pemuda ceking itu kedalam pelukannya.

Di balik bahu Harry, Draco mengerling Hermione yang sedang mengusapkan lengannya di pipinya, berusaha menahan linangan air mata yang keluar. Kemudian dia bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, ikut bahagia melihat Harry, sahabatnya, akhirnya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang selama ini belum pernah didapatkannya. Dan tanpa diduga, semua murid dan guru ikut bertepuk tangan, terenyuh dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Riuh tepuk tangan itu terhenti ketika pintu ganda Aula Besar tiba-tiba menjeplak terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang bersama wanita yang juga berambut pirang dengan tatapannya yang angkuh. Tanpa harus bertanya, sudah bisa ditebak kalau yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah dua Malfoy senior.

Draco menelan ludah paksa. Dia melangkah pelan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dengan genggaman tangannya di tangan Harry yang sengaja tidak dia lepaskan. Jantung Harry berdebar kencang, perasaan takut muncul lagi dalam benaknya. Di belakangnya, Hermione masih berada pada posisinya, menggenggam tangan Ron erat.

Setelah sampai di balik pintu ganda yang tertutup kembali itu, Draco menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"Aku ingin kau memegang ucapanmu padanya, Draco," kata suara dingin Lucius Malfoy.

Dua pemuda dari asrama yang berbeda itu membelalak tak percaya, "Katakan kalau aku salah dengar, Dad," ucap Draco pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," sahut Lucius datar.

Narcissa yang awalnya angkuh, kini tersenyum lembut pada Harry yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Draco itu.

"T-tapi kenapa?" tanya Harry kaku.

"Karena kami juga sudah muak dengan orang lain yang selalu mencampuri urusan kami, Harry. Kami hanya ingin hidup bahagia, hal yang sudah sepantasnya Draco dapatkan darimu," jawab Narcissa lembut.

Hal pertama yang ingin Harry rasakan adalah pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu. Dan dia telah mendapatkannya.

**Believe in What You Say**

Gilaaaaak. Haaaaaahh. Endingnya jadi kayak gini. Ah, nggak papa. Biarkan mengalir seperti air. Tetap berpegang pada imajinasi tertulis biar dibaca readers agar mereka bisa ikut membayangkan apa yang dibayangkan crossalf.

Jadi gini, bisa dibilang ini sekuel dari fic yang sebelumnya. Tapi bisa juga enggak. Soalnya waktunya beda. Kalo di fic yang sebelumnya, Harry di tahun kelima. Kalo yang ini tahun terakhir, tapi nggak disebut2 soal perang. Abisnya kan udah ada keterangannya di atas. Untuk artikelnya Rita, tau sendiri kalo dia suka ngarang umur. Jadi yaaah... begitu. Sedangkan duo Malfoy senior, mereka emang udah bertekad buat bikin bahagia Draco, gimana pun bentuknya. Dan nggak mau lagi merenggut kebahagian anaknya yang udah hilang di tahun keenamnya (bisa2 gue aja kaleee). Tapi emang gitu kok ceritanya. Sengaja dipersingkat di bagian akhir.

_Well_, ini mungkin persembahan terakhir dari crossalf di sisa umur hidup yang ada. Mungkin lho ya. Mungkin. Jadi... hanya ini yang bisa dipersembahkan untuk kalian. Buat KaaSan & Kak Donn, makasi banyak banget untuk _party_nya, semoga menjadi kenyataan, dan makasi untuk semua-muanya (sungkem).

Sebenernya mau dijadiin 2 chapter. Tapi waktunya udah mepet. Jadi ya terpaksa dipadatin lagi ceritanya. Nah, bagi yang mau bikin ngerubah ending dari cerita ini, sok atuh. Silahkan. Kali aja ada yang nggak suka sama endingnya yang kecepetan.

Dan buat para reviewers, makasi buuaaanyak juga. Maaf nggak bisa disebutin satu2 dan nggak bisa bales. Yang terpenting, kalian adalah semangat hidup untuk Draco dan Harry.


End file.
